


Pour L'Homme Labourer

by coolant



Series: Dirty Harry [2]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Smut, Top Kim, eating ass, horny old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolant/pseuds/coolant
Summary: Harry wears something other than disco pants to work and it has Kim a bit distracted.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Series: Dirty Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690015
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Pour L'Homme Labourer

When Detective Du Bois arrived at the station this morning he was dressed rather unusually. Or, to be precise, he was dressed _normally_ , which was _unusual_ for him.

“Laundry day!” Was his grinning excuse, but Kim already knew Lt. Vicquemare threatened him bodily harm to stop dressing like a clown, and even then Harry refused. So, the decision to forgo brightly colored disco pants is a clearly deliberate one.

So, inexplicably today he wore a normal dress shirt and his RCM commander’s jacket. What distracts Kim, however, is his choice of pants: a worn old pair of blue jeans.

Kim recalls seeing Harry dig them out of a furnace.

The problem with said jeans isn’t where Harry found them, but rather how they look on him. They, well… make his ass look amazing. 

Or rather, the jeans revealed to Kim that Harry had a pretty nice ass to begin with. Kim wasn’t in the habit of staring at coworker’s backsides, normally. But the moment Harry showed up in those jeans, Kim couldn’t help but notice. Because he is a professional with a job to do, Kim kept this conclusion boxed tightly in the back of his mind.

That is, only to have that same thought shaken loose by some recent developments. Chief of which being that Harry and Kim had recently had sex. It was a drunk decision on both their parts. However, there had been some sober reprisals since then.

Kim feels out of control about it all. Even while a young man Kim prided himself in his restraint in his personal and professional lives. But the feelings he’s been having around Harry have been difficult to wrangle- fiery, furious, jealous, and insatiable feelings. Above all, _distracting_ feelings.

So, Lieutenant Kim Kitsuragi of the RCM is faced with working beside the man he’s been periodically fucking, and that man appears to be leaned against their desks, presenting his ass.

Kim’s impulse is to take a bite of it.

But he won’t, because it’s 8 in the morning and they’re surrounded by the entirety of the Major Crimes Unit. Kim keeps his eyes focused on things chest height and above for the majority of the work day, but finds it increasingly difficult as the day wears on.

It’s around 4PM when Kim finally begins to glance down when Harry is close by. His eyes are drawn to how true jeans make his asslook impossibly round. Making matters worse, Harry is clearly feeling confident today. He makes a joke that infuriates Lt. Vicquemare and winks when Kim catches his eye.

The day moves along with painful slowness; their workload is mostly paperwork today, so Kim has no real outlet for the excess energy accruing in his blood each time Harry stands to stretch. Kim checks his watch on more than one occasion.

“Got somewhere to be?” Harry asks after one such glance, innocently resting his chin on his fist.

“No.” Kim says too quickly, mouth twitching in a tiny smile. “Just one of those days that’s dragging.” Harry nods sympathetically and does a quick visual inventory of Kim’s face and posture before smiling back down at his paperwork.

Though it has been some 6 months since Harry’s legendary bender. He’s not clean now but any means, but had allegedly cut back and taken up going to the gym. Lifting that barbell in the The Doomed Commercial Area reawakened Harry’s taste for it.

He’d taken to exercising after shifts in the gymnasium, which is really just a room with a few weights and a folding chair in it near the officer’s locker rooms. Harry had probably harassed some poor facilities manager into allowing him to use the space. The weights were likely his own, brought in _before_ Dora judging by how dusty they were when Harry started up again.

Kim couldn’t complain about this new development. It made him uneasy that Harry still partook in narcotics but he felt the exercising tempered it some. Less anxious boozing, more anxious weight lifting.

And, of course, Kim relished the sight of Harry moving from his weight room to the locker room, chest and arms shiny with sweat, face and neck pleasantly flushed.

Towards the end of the shift Harry declares he’s going to go “pump iron,” something the rest of the precinct couldn’t care less about. Kim suspects this announcement is for him.

Kim watches Harry as he departs, removing his RCM blazer as he goes. Kim opens and closes his fists. The leather of his gloves squeak.

Kim follows Harry into the locker room. He’s just starting to change into his gym clothes, playing at being unassuming, pretending he didn’t notice Kim follow him in.

“Detective.” Kim says tersely, walking up behind the man. 

“Heya, Lieutenant.” Harry doesn’t fully turn around from the lockers while unbuttoning his shirt. He has a look in his eye that suggests he’s looking forward to a conflict.

“I’ve been watching you today.” Kim says calmly, placing a hand in the middle of Harry’s back, pressing his fingers in. “Did you know that?”

“No idea.” He says, his eyes shining. This is obviously a lie. Harry’s the Human Can-opener, of course he noticed. Kim hums, sliding his hand down to the small of his back. 

“Do you know how I feel about these jeans, Harry?” Kim asks, his voice calm and smooth and dark. When he grabs Harry’s ass he grunts, hips bucking in reflex. 

“Don’t think we’ve ever spoken on it, no.” Harry grumbles, his cheeks nipped pink as he continues to smile. Kim smirks, leaning back against the lockers to look Harry in the eye. They dance with mirth and something less innocent beneath poorly-groomed eyebrows.

”Is that so?” Kim sighs in mock annoyance and grabs Harry’s crotch. Kim can feel him, half-hard already. Harry grunts and his breath, hot and smelling like nicotine, brushes past Kim’s ear. “But you know now, don’t you?”

Harry touches his forehead against the locker, biting the inside of his cheek so as to not grunt too loud. “Yes.” He breathes, grinning.

Kim then cups his jaw, drawing him in for a bruising kiss. A thin trail of saliva extends between them when he pulls away.

“Shower before you leave the precinct.” Kim says, wiping the spit away from Harry’s lips. “We’ll meet,” He pulls Harry’s chin forward to direct his gaze from the place it was wandering on Kim’s throat. “At your place.”

Kim lets go of Harry’s face and leaves the locker room. Harry has to breath a minute before fully undressing, lest someone else in the locker room see his raging hard-on.

—

Kim drives to Harry’s place with the windows down, blasting his favorite _Speedfreaks FM_. To a passerby, his face would look perfectly neutral. But if you knew him you’d see he was smiling. Having sex with Harry is a bit like driving a fast car. Irresponsible, perhaps unbecoming for a man of his age. But electrifying. Invigorating.

Parking on the street near Harry’s apartment building, Kim waits in front of his Kineema, leading through today’s notes. This would be a good time to have his cigarette, but he wants to wait. He likes to have it _after_.

When Harry emerges down the block there’s a pep in his step. He hasn’t gotten a new motor-carriage from the precinct yet so he’s forced to walk wherever he goes. The walks, as well as his visits to the gym, have done him a service. He hasn’t really changed in shape or size in any significant way, but he looks healthier, stands straighter. 

Since Harry’s got all sorts of energy buzzing through him post-workout, he meets Kim with anticipation, clearly expecting a hug or a kiss or a slap. Not moving to embrace Harry, Kim slyly nods his head towards the entrance to Harry’s apartment building. Harry obeys and heads for the door, breathing heavily out his nose.

When Harry readies his keys to unlock the door Kim palms his ass with a still-gloved hand. Harry grumbles pleasantly. Once it’s unlocked and he throws the door open then turns around and kicks it shut. Kim can tell by his body language that Harry wants to grab him, but he stays just out of reach, slowly peeling off his jacket. Harry grumbles, grabbing at nothing. With measured slowness, Kim backs Harry up against the wall and begins to unbutton his shirt.

Harry’s vibrating with energy, his hand hovering over Kim’s hip. He dips his head in to kiss Kim but can only reach his jaw. Harry makes due, biting and licking any skin he can reach. This doesn’t have quite the effect he is hoping for but it does, for a moment, cause Kim to shiver.

“Harry.” Kim’s tone is warning and Harry grins, releasing the skin of his neck and admiring the purple color he left behind. Ripping the shirt open, Kim drags his hands indulgently over the wiry hair on Harry’s chest. Then he whispers into his ear. “Turn around.”

It hasn’t gone unnoticed that Harry likes getting told what to do in bed. Not always, but when the mood strikes him. Judging by how hurriedly Harry obeys, flipping so his stomach is flush with the wall, the mood has struck. Fingers haven’t hardly touched skin yet and Harry’s all riled. Kim runs the ghost of a finger down his spine. 

The feeling of Kim’s gloved hands sliding down Harry’s back is making him breathe heavily, cheek pressed to the plaster. The way he’s pushing his hips against the wall suggests he’s already gotten hard. Playfully tugging at the belt loops of his jeans, Kim lets out a controlled sigh.

“These fucking jeans, Harry.” The lieutenant huffs, only breathing on the skin of Harry’s back, not kind enough to kiss it. “They’ve distracted me all day. The things they make me think of doing…” He slides his hand down between the cheeks of Harry’s ass and squeezes. Harry breaths like a growl. 

“Take them off.” Kim says flatly, backing away and removing his gloves. Kim’s restraint seems to be strengthening the more Harry starts to squirm; he’s savoring this. Harry’s unable to look down at the buttons because his cheek is still half-pressed to the wall so he fumbles with his fly for a moment before tugging them down.

Kim doesn’t wait for them to get halfway down Harry’s thigh before grabbing his ass, pulling, squeezing. Finally he kisses Harry’s back, sucking with teeth, leaving little purple blooms.

“Unf, fuck.” Harry rasps, rolling his hips slowly with each kiss, each time Kim’s fingers squeeze his ass. Harry’s cock is dangling between his legs is getting harder by the second. Kim lets one hand wander around Harry’s waist and drags fingers over the hair on his stomach.

Kim feels a certain level of accomplishment at how riled up Harry already is. Not ten minutes of teasing has rendered him a slobbering mess humping the wall. Kim tucks this observation away for later use.

“I’ve thought about this all. Damn. Day.” Kim says, the punctuation in his words marked by kisses traveling down Harry’s spine. Kim can feel Harry shudder and laugh. Kim settles onto the balls of his feet and kneels between Harry’s legs.

Harry smells like soap and a little bit of sweat. Kim plants kisses-turned-nips on the apple of his ass, savoring each bite. Kim gently kisses Harry’s thigh and low back, closer and closer to where he wants to be, where _Harry_ wants him to be.

“Ffffuck,” Harry groans as Kim licks his hole, pressing every so slightly at the ring of muscle there. Kim hums. Pressing more before licking all the way up from Harry’s taint. 

Kim takes in the taste of Harry’s skin, licking his lips before diving back in when he notices a taste other than soap and sweat on his tongue. Sort-of sweet and artificial tasting, slippery, too, like…

“Harry.” Kim’s voice is pleasantly strangled. Harry can practically hear Kim’s cock twitch. “Did you…” But before Kim can finish asking and Harry can respond, the lieutenant slips his index finger into Harry’s ass. Harry makes a noise Kim’s never heard before. _He did this before leaving the precinct,_ he thinks, his mind fogging over.

This development brings two separate thoughts to Kim’s attention. 

The first was, of course, the idea that Harry had found some place in the precinct locker rooms to finger his own ass. Maybe in the bathroom stall, struggling to keep his slick noises quiet. Maybe in the showers, or in front of his locker, thinking about Kim and his bruising kisses, sliding his slick fingers in.

The second was that Kim had never propositioned Harry about… “taking” instead of “giving,” as it were. Which meant that he had thought of this, of Kim fucking him for a change.

Kim stands pleasantly surprised. He thought he would just eat his fill of Harry’s ass and maybe jerk him off- but this? Well this was a much better idea.

“Oh, fuck, Kim!” Harry moans as Kim plays with him, sliding in and out at a leisurely pace. Kim grabs Harry’s hair at the base of his neck and presses deep inside him with another, earning him a deep whine.

“To the bedroom.” Kim says as he removes his finger, backing away. Harry doesn’t miss a beat, following Kim and attempting to pull his t-shirt off.

“It’s only fair.” Harry grumbles, smiling, tugging at Kim’s hem, desperate to touch him. Scoffing but smiling, Kim removes his shirt in one fluid motion, then pulls Harry into a kiss. Wet lips, hot skin, torsos pressed together. All too soon he pulls away, pointing at a bleary eyed Harry.

“On your stomach.” The lieutenant says sharply. Even half naked Kim’s authority is staggering; Harry throws his body down on the bed, ass exposed to Kim’s whims. Kim unbuckles his belt and lets his pants fall around his knees.

Kim runs his hands down from Harry’s shoulders to his hips, scratching his skin lightly. Harry bucks into the bed. Kim returns his finger to Harry’s ass, probing, stretching. With his unoccupied hand he grabs a bottle on the nightstand, left here from last time he and Harry had fucked. Flicking it open he squeezes some lube onto his fingers and cock, stroking himself and fingering Harry all at once.

“Mmf, I’ve thought about this.” Harry whines, growling, admitting, though Kim has already guessed. “Thought about you fucking me, Kim, I- unnnf…” Kim presses two fingers in, stretching gently. “I practiced on my own but it’s not good enough.” Harry bucks up into Kim’s fingers. Kim’s ears and neck are on fire at the image of Harry sweating alone in his bed, fingering himself and imagining the feel of his cock.

Kim pulls Harry’s hips to the edge of the bed and aligns his cock with his asshole. Kim teases, pressing his head against Harry’s entrance, chest heaving with each pitiful whimper the larger man utters.

“Just relax.” Kim’s voice is dark and sweet as he teases Harry open. “Yes, just like that. Good.” Harry drops his head to the bed and moans into the sheets as Kim finally slides in.

Kim lets a strangled noise in a puff of air, fingers digging into Harry’s hips. Harry’s beyond words now, just sputtering and groaning. 

“You’re doing well.” Kim says, fingernails digging into Harry’s back. Harry’s body squeezes around his cock even harder at his praise. Kim salivates and increases his pace.

Harry shifts so he can touch his cock while it’s pressed into the bed, stroking it feebly, moaning. Kim can’t quite believe his eyes; seeing this bear of a man, squirming beneath him, red and sweaty. He isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to forget this.

Kim pumps harder, tilting his hips to fuck Harry at an even better angle. He becomes mesmerized by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Harry’s ass. Kim thinks it’s been too long since he’s been able to do this. And judging by the precum leaking out of Harry’s cock, he’ll be able to do it again soon.

“Going to come?” Kim asks gruffly. Harry only nods pathetically in response. “Good. That’s what I wanted. To see you come apart like this.”

 _And there’s the heart of it_ , Kim thinks, grabbing onto Harry's hips hard enough to bruise. _All day spent watching Harry strut around the precinct, teasing you? Just made you want to fuck that smug expression right off his face._

Kim gets his wish as Harry's body freezes up and he comes on his hands and on the sheets, eyes rolling closed. The squeeze from his orgasm makes the pressure just right for Kim to come a few thrusts later. 

They hadn’t discussed it, but Kim’s instincts told him to come inside Harry’s ass. Kim pauses, panting for a moment before pulling out. The image of Harry leaking cum, breath slowing, skin damp with sweat, proves Kim’s instincts were correct.

Kim leans down, letting himself fall next to Harry. He can’t even remove his pants off because it would require untying his boots, which he neglected to do in his haste. Kim breaths, chest heaving, and allows his hand to rest on Harry’s side.

“So,” Harry gasps, still mostly on his stomach. “I take it this means you _like_ my jeans?” Kim cannot see Harry’s face but can hear the smug smile he’s wearing. Kim pinches what skin he can reach and doesn’t laugh, but could if he’d allowed it.

“Yes, detective.” Kim purrs into his ear, giving Harry’s ass one last squeeze. “Now, never wear them to work _again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Discord buddies who proofread for me! 
> 
> Enjoy another smut, I’ve already got a 3rd in the works. 💞


End file.
